christianityfandomcom-20200214-history
List of fictional clergy and religious figures
Roman Catholic Church Monks *Adso of Melk (Benedictine) - The Name of the Rose novel & movie *Brother Brace - RuneScape *Brother Cadfael (Benedictine) - mystery novels by Edith Pargeter *Caraccioli - (Dominican) - A General History of the Robberies and Murders Of the most notorious Pyrates by Captain Charles Johnson *Friar Carl - Van Helsing *Friar Domingo - Shogun, played by Michael Hordern in the 1980 TV miniseries. *Brother Dominic - TV ads for Xerox photocopiers *"Friar Fuck" - Sex and the City *Brother Edward Hamilton - Chrono Crusade *Friar Huberd - The Canterbury Tales by Geoffrey Chaucer *Father Imperius - Ladyhawke *Friar Lawrence - Romeo and Juliet *Brother Maynard - Monty Python and the Holy Grail *The Monk - The Canterbury Tales by Geoffrey Chaucer *Brother Theo (Dominican) - Babylon 5 *Friar Tuck - Robin Hood *William of Baskerville (Franciscan) - The Name of the Rose novel & movie Nuns *Sister Angela - One-Pound Gospel *Sister Anna Baragli (Andie MacDowell) - Hudson Hawk *Sister Barbara Bennett - Change of Habit *Ciel - Tsukihime, Melty Blood and Shingetsutan Tsukihime *Sister Laura Donnelly - Love is a Many-Splendored Thing *Eglentyne The Prioress - The Canterbury Tales by Geoffrey Chaucer *Sister Euphemia - Nuns on the Run *Felicia - Darkstalkers *Sister Fidelma - stories by Peter Tremayne *Sister Michelle Gallagher - Change of Habit *Sister Mako Graham - Yakitate!! Japan *Sister Inviolata - Nuns on the Run *Sister Irene Hawkins - Change of Habit *Sister Kate - TV series Sister Kate *Sister Margaret - D no Fūin and Girl Saurus series, all by manga-ka Kei Kusunoki *Sister Marie - Popetown *Sister Mary of the Annunciation - Nuns on the Run *Sister Mary Benedict - The Bells of St. Mary's *Sister Mary Elephant - from the Cheech & Chong comedy skit of the same name *Sister Mary of the Sacred Heart - Nuns on the Run *Sister Mary Stigmata (a.k.a. "The Penguin") - The Blues Brothers *Sister Miyako - Kannazuki no Miko *Sister Josepha Montafiore (Natascha McElhone) - Revelations TV miniseries *Sister Olav - The Far Arena *Sister Stephanie "Steve" Oskowski - Father Dowling Mysteries TV series *Sister Penelope - Popetown *Yoko Belnades in Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow *Sister Yukariko Sanada - Mai-HiME *The Second Nun - The Canterbury Tales by Geoffrey Chaucer *Sister Thornly - Time Squad Nuns from The Flying Nun *Sister Ana *Sister Bertrille/Elsie Ethrington (Sally Field) *Sister Jacqueline *Reverend Mother Superior Plaseato *Sister Sixto *Sister Theresa Nuns from The Sound of Music *Mother Abbess *Sister Bernice *Sister Berthe *Sister Margaretta *Sister Sophia Nuns from Black Narcissus *Sister Briony (Judith Furse) *Sister Clodagh (Deborah Kerr) *Mother Dorothea (Nancy Roberts) *Sister Honey (Jenny Laird) *Sister Phillipa (Flora Robson) *Sister Ruth (Kathleen Byron) Nuns from Chrono Crusade Unless otherwise specified, all below belong to the fictional Order of Mary Magdalene. *Sister Anna *Sister Claire *Sister Rosette Christopher *Sister Azmaria Hendric *Sister Mary *Sister Kate Valentine Nuns from Sister Act and Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit *Mother Superior (played by Maggie Smith) *Sister Alma *Sister Mary Clarence, alias Deloris van Cartier (played by Whoopi Goldberg) *Sister Mary Lazarus *Sister Mary Patrick *Sister Mary Robert Deacons *The Pardoner - The Canterbury Tales by Geoffrey Chaucer Priests *Captain Paul Adrano - Chaplin in the US Marines in Donal Pfarrer's Novel "The Fearless Man" *Father Alexander Anderson - Hellsing *Pfarrer Guido Braun - Pfarrer Braun, a 2003 German TV series based on the Father Brown stories *Father Ben - fictional character from (meta-fictional) television show that Father Ted watched. *Father Ralph de Bricassart - The Thorn Birds *Father Brennan - The Omen *Father John Brown - created by G. K. Chesterton *Father Donald Callahan - Stephen King's novel 'Salem's Lot and in The Dark Tower series *Don Camillo Tarocci - Giovanni Guareschi's tales. *Father Peter Clifford - BBC TV's Ballykissangel *Father Ted Crilly - Father Ted TV series *Confessor (Jeremiah Parrish) - Astro City *Father David - D no Fūin *Father Frank Dowling - Father Dowling Mysteries TV series *Father Ellerton - Priest (1994 movie) *Mr. Eko - Lost *Father Stephen Fermoyle - The Cardinal by Henry Morton Robinson *Father Andrew Graham - Yakitate!! Japan *Father Jack Hackett - Father Ted TV series *Father Ignatius - Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit *Father Damien Karras - The Exorcist *Father Kirei Kotomine - Fate/Stay Night *Father Laforgue - Black Robe *Father Peter Lonergan - The Quiet Man *Father 'Mac' Macanally - BBC TV's Ballykissangel *Father John Majeski - All in the Family TV series *Father Maurice - Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit *Father Enrico Maxwell (later Archbishop) - Hellsing *Father Dougal McGuire - Father Ted TV series *Father Lancaster Merrin - The Exorcist *Tommy Miller - The Butterfly Effect *Father Richard Moore - The Exorcism of Emily Rose *Father Mulcahy - M*A*S*H *Father Nicholas - Popetown *Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) - X-Men *The Nun's Priest - The Canterbury Tales by Geoffrey Chaucer *Father Aidan O'Connell - BBC TV's Ballykissangel *Father Chuck O'Malley - Going My Way and The Bells of Saint Mary's *Father Paneloux - The Plague *The Parson - The Canterbury Tales by Geoffrey Chaucer *Father Greg Pilkington - Priest (1994 movie) *Father Philip Prestwick - Father Dowling Mysteries TV series *Priest (no name given) - The Power and the Glory, a novel by Graham Greene *Father Ewan Remington - Chrono Crusade *Father Roberto - D no Fūin and Girl Saurus series, all by manga-ka Kei Kusunoki *Father Ronaldo Hellsing *Father Ramon Ruiz-Sanchez - Jesuit priest in A Case of Conscience by James Blish *Father Emilio Sandez - Jesuit priest-linguist in Mary Doria Russell's novels Children of God and The Sparrow *Father Guido Sarducci - Vatican gossip columnist played by comedian Don Novello on Saturday Night Live and other TV shows and movies *Father Vincent Sheahan - BBC TV's Ballykissangel *Sloth, the lazy priest - Piers Plowman, a long-form poem written by William Langland in 1377 *Fr. Frank "Buzz" Scott - The Poseidon Adventure novel by Paul Gallico and movie *Father Spiletto - The Omen *Father Thomas - Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit *Father Matthew Thomas - Priest (1994 movie) *Father Wolfgang - Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit Bishops *Bishop of Aquila - Ladyhawke *Bishop René Aramis of Vannes - The D'Artagnan Romances novels of Alexandre Dumas *Bishop Aringarosa - Opus Dei Bishop in The Da Vinci Code *Bishop Len Brennan - Father Ted TV series *Archbishop Gilday - The Godfather Part III *Bishop O'Hara - Sister Act *Archbishop Richard Rushman - Primal Fear *Bishop Blackie Ryan - Andrew Greeley novels Cardinals *"Cardinal" - Flesh & Blood (1985) *Cardinal Sean Cronin - Andrew Greeley Novels *Cardinal Ignatius Glick - Dogma, played by George Carlin *Cardinal Grandenetti - Astro City *Cardinal Lamberto - The Godfather Part III *Cardinal Patrick Henry Roark - Sin City Popes *Pope Bernadette II - Crusade *Pope Celestine VI - ''Council by Greg Tobin *Pope David I - (Robbie Coltrane) The Pope Must Die *Pope Joan - female pope in De septem donis Spiritu Sancti ("The Seven Gifts of the Holy Spirit"), a medieval satire of the Church written circa 1250 *Pope John Calvin - novel The Golden Compass by Philip Pullman *Pope Kiril I - The Shoes of the Fisherman, played by Anthony Quinn in the movie based on that novel *Pope Hadrian XI - The Futurological Congress by Stanisław Lem *Pope Oswald - Battle Pope *Pope Peter II - The Accidental Pope by Raymond Flynn and Robin Moore *Pope Pius - The Pope Must Die *Pope Pius XX - 3001: The Final Odyssey by Arthur C. Clarke *Pope Pius XV - Babylon 5 universe *Pope Genevieve G. Rota - Lexx *Pope Sixtus the Seventh - robot pope in Good News from the Vatican by Robert Silverberg *Pope Urban X - Candide *The Space Pope (Crocodylus pontifex) - Futurama Eastern Orthodox Church Monks *Theodorus Philetas -''The History of the Necronomicon'' by H. P. Lovecraft *Elder Zosima - The Brothers Karamazov by Fyodor Dostoevsky Priests *Father Grigori - Half-Life 2 video game Bishops *Bishop Tikhon - The Devils by Fyodor Dostoevsky, from a chapter originally excised by Russian censors but which can be found in many modern editions. Anglican/Episcopal Churches Priests *Mr Arabin - Chronicles of Barsetshire series of novels by Anthony Trollope *William Collins - Pride and Prejudice, novel by Jane Austen; also several film and TV adaptations *The Reverend Lord Henry d'Ascoyne ("The Parson") - Kind Hearts and Coronets, one of eight roles played by Alec Guinness in that film. *Reverend Jack Gilliam - Chrono Crusade *Geraldine Grainger - The Vicar of Dibley TV Series *Archdeacon Grantly - Chronicles of Barsetshire series of novels by Anthony Trollope *Septimus Harding - Chronicles of Barsetshire series of novels by Anthony Trollope *Graham Hess - Signs *Father Lonigan on Passions *Mr Quiverfull - Chronicles of Barsetshire series of novels by Anthony Trollope *Cyril Playfair - The Quiet Man *Obadiah Slope - Chronicles of Barsetshire series of novels by Anthony Trollope *Reverend Doctor Christopher Syn - Doctor Syn series of novels by Russell Thorndike *The Rev. Mr. Wainwright (played by Nicholas Parsons) - Doctor Who serial The Curse of Fenric *Mike Weber - Soul Man TV Series *Daniel Webster -''The Book of Daniel TV Series *Reverend Jonathan Whirley (Christopher Plummer) - Dragnet (1987 movie) Bishops *"The Baby-Eating Bishop of Bath and Wells" - Blackadder II TV series *Henry Brougham - The Bishop's Wife *Beatrice Congreve - The Book of Daniel TV Series *"The Episcopal Ghost" - The Great Divorce by C. S. Lewis *Bishop Grantly - Chronicles of Barsetshire series of novels by Anthony Trollope *Bishop Proudie - Chronicles of Barsetshire series of novels by Anthony Trollope *Bertram Webster - The Book of Daniel TV Series Protestantism Baptist Ministers *Chaplain Captain Albert T. Tappman - Catch-22, novel by Joseph Heller Congregationalist Ministers *Reverend Arthur Dimmesdale - The Scarlet Letter *Abner Hale - Hawaii novel & movie Lutheran Pastors *Pastor Ingqvist (Lake Wobegon Lutheran Church) - A Prairie Home Companion Methodist Ministers *Chaplain James J. Banquette - the man impersonated by adult bookstore janitor Miles Derry on a US Navy ship in One of the Guys, novel by Robert Clark Young *Rev. Karen Stroup - King of the Hill *Brother Justin Crowe - Carnivàle *Reverend Norman Balthus - Carnivàle *Bishop Charles McNaughton - Carnivàle Presbyterian Ministers *Rev. Macpherson - Local Hero *Rev. I.M. Jolly - Scotch and Wry Non-denominational/Other/Unspecified Protestant *Marvin O. Bagman - Good Omens *Derrial Book, Shepard - Firefly *Caleb - Buffy the Vampire Slayer *Chapel the Evergreen - Trigun *Reverend Robert Alden (Dabbs Greer) - Little House on the Prairie *Reverend Jimmy Lee Farnsworth (R. Lee Ermey) - Fletch Lives *Reverend Felcher - All in the Family TV series *Rev. Aaron Gilstrom (Ozzy Osbourne) - Trick or Treat (1986) *Ivan Isaacs - Priest manga *Billy Kosch - The Müller-Fokker Effect *Reverend Timothy Lovejoy - The Simpsons ("American Presbylutheran") *Jonas Nightengale - Leap of Faith (1992) *Ray Porter - Pass the Ammo (1988) *Pastor Richards - Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Nicholas D. Wolfwood - Trigun Unspecified/Pre-Great Schism/Other religious workers *Sion Eltnam Atlasia - alchemist for the Catholic Church, Tsukihime and Melty Blood *Prester John - Christian priest-king of medieval legend Category:Ecclesiastical titles